


Your (Secret) Love is a Drug

by CERE_Z4



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It'll get better, Jealousy, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CERE_Z4/pseuds/CERE_Z4
Summary: The love of your life is swept out of your arms. *Kira* Miki/Reader.





	Your (Secret) Love is a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea what in the world I'm doing/writing. If it seems underwhelming at parts - I accept all criticism, it'll help me write better. Sorry it's a tad short, maybe y'all could give me some ideas for some up-and-coming chapters (Breaking up with her producer, anyone?) First chapter is a sort of scenario-building chapter, actual interaction soon. Cheers!

You could hear the roar of the crowd.

Throwing a quick glance towards the monitor, the magnitude of the cheers emanating from the accompanying screens assured you that she’d thrown another successful concert. As always, you attempted to return to your work, and, as always, your gaze lingered on the waving form present on stage. You couldn’t help but be enraptured by her beauty – most people were. Her voluminous hair, the way her silky-smooth skin slightly glistened with sweat after every performance, eyes you could get lost in… Though she didn’t look exactly normal – her hair was a light blue, her skin white, and she wasn’t even human (for the most part.)

She was a Lilum, autonomous robots who’ve emerged following the great technological advances within Glitch City. They were all pre-programmed to be easy-to-interact with socially, but recent rumours have arisen that they have developed past their lines of code, and have grown full personalities, indistinguishable from your average human. Though nearly all the population had grown to accept them as another member of society, especially as their numbers had overtaken the population in many cities, Glitch included. You didn’t mind, as the lilum that was just returning to behind stage - the lilum that had attracted, enraptured and was idolized by millions of fans was one of your _closest friends_. Her stage name: *Kira* Miki, but the first-name basis the two of your shared: Just Miki. (As she'd insisted you call her.) You’ve known her even before she decided to pursue the life of an idol. You both were “childhood friends”, in a way. She referred to you as such, and it was a title you held proudly. When she requested for you to be her manager, it was quite possibly one of the most defining moments in your not-so-impressive life, especially considering her fame. Being able to tell your friends you organized shows for, travelled with and personally _knew_ one of the most popular idols right now was a very high distinction.

As she made her way back to her room, you gathered your (soon to be her) things, all of which included a bundle of flowers, a bottle of Mulan Tea (she requested them at every new hotel room she stayed in) and a card detailing your love for her. After all, you couldn’t help but fall for her good looks, her serene voice and her kind personality – as many did – but you hoped that it’d be different with you, the person she’d bonded with over the years. She had even made a (highly popular and controversial) blog post detailing how she’d like to experience love. Who else would be a prime candidate except you? 

At least you thought you were.

Briskly walking to her room, you gave the contents of the card a once over.

Sappy love poem, check.

Love confession, check.

Your name, most definitely - wait.

It was a short but hopefully sweet card, once which you forgot to sign your name on. Damn! No biggie, as she’d know who it was from, when you'd present it to her personally. You clutched the bundle of items closer to your chest, which was tightening from anxiousness. No worries however, the feeling should soon disappear when you saw her-

Your legs nearly gave way before you steadied yourself on the doorframe. Peeking around the corner of the slightly ajar door, your emotions ripped through you as you struggled to keep yourself together. You tried to accept that the scene in front of you was real. Except you couldn’t. You _wanted_ it to be fake. You _wanted_ it to be just a dream, But it wasn’t. Your beloved Miki was putting her arms around another man. The blush adorning her cheeks told you it wasn’t just a casual hug. She had found another. Her producer. The only OTHER person she was close to, the only OTHER person she spent time with. The only OTHER person she knew.

And she’d fallen for him.

The pain you felt was indescribable, the pain that only grew as you mustered what strength you had left to push open the door and walk inside.

"M-Miki?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a tad short. This was a bit of history building/scenario setting. I'll include more tags when your character inevitably wanders into VA-11 HALL-A. Once again, criticism is greatly appreciated. Seen you soon!


End file.
